


Familiar Strangers

by SwordandQuill



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Human Megatron - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordandQuill/pseuds/SwordandQuill
Summary: After Optimus reverts back into Orion Pax it is discovered that he has Dissociative Amnesia and as such doesn't remember his time as a Prime, the Autobots or Megatron himself. Megatron is both delighted and distraught at this discovery. What will become of Orion? Read and Review. Human AU and potential Slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. I hope you enjoy this little creation and please review. Please no flames and please be gentle as this is my first Transformers Prime fanfic. This is an AU and so the characters are human and this takes place somewhere during medieval times. This is an AU that stems from the episode Transformers Prime: One Shall Rise part 3. This was written from Megatron’s perspective, and possibly how he saw the events that unfolded in Orion Pax becoming Optimus Prime. This is just a creative attempt to explore my writing skills, I mean no offence to anyone. This can be interpreted as slash or just a friendship it is entirely up to you. Please be gentle in reviews, however constructive criticism is welcomed however no flames. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Night fell over the silent palace, as the residence had long since retired to their chambers for some much needed respite from a fruitful day of progress and hard work. The gentle echoing of crickets filled the gardens that surrounded the palace, and soothing the air and bringing and atmosphere of peace and rest to weary minds. However despite the tranquillity that had settled over the other residence of the palace, one soul remained diligent in their work. The tender glimmering of the lantern illuminated the desk and the piles of scrolls that currently lay splayed out in front of Orion Pax. Orion’s blue eyes scanned tediously over the information that currently plagues his mind. His mind worked diligently to process and understand the information, despite reading the same scroll for the fourth time. With a heavy sigh, Orion settled down into his chair, as he sat back to process what he had managed to uncover. His mind reeled at the possibility that his childhood friend Ratchet, could be a blood thirsty Warlord. Combined with his recent loss if memories, this unsettling realisation caused the archivist to seek sanctity in the palace gardens. 

Orion strolled through the corridors and halls of the Nemesis, sky blue orbs intently focused upon the scroll currently in his hands, as his mind refused to absorb the information and secure it to his memory. The soft echo of another pair of footsteps were the only indication that the archivists received before he slammed against a resilient and solid frame, which sent him pivoting backwards. Orion impulsively braced himself for the impact of the hard floor, only to feel the ghostly trail of hands that secured around his waist and managed to break his fall. With a gentle yet firm grip, the figure steadied Orion and glanced down at the flustered archivist and a smirk formed upon the lips of the figure. Orion glanced up and smiled in gratitude to his saver, until clear blue eyes met the murky and sultry gaze of Megatron. Orion became flustered as he immediately lowered his gaze and knelt before the powerful Sovereign.

‘’ Thank you for saving me your Lord Megatron. I did not mean to disturb you at this late hour.’’ 

Orion strained to keep his voice even and calm as he addressed Megatron. A frown enveloped his features as Megatron gazed down at Orion in thought.  
Even though Orion had maintained the physical prowess of a Prime, Orion had completely reverted to his personality from before that time, and as such he had become quiet, shy and submissive. Orion still retained his analytical nature and his curiosity that had made him into such an efficient archivist. However Megatron still became slightly unsettled at the realisation that Orion had lost not only his memories as a Prime, but his past friendship with Megatron as well, back when he had simply been Megatronus the Gladiator. This meant that as far as Orion knew, he had only known Megatron for his duration while he stayed at the palace. Due to that Orion regarded Megatron with a reserved and formal manner, instead of the cheeky, and playful person that often preoccupied Megatron’s memories when alone. It had remained that way, until Megatron had noticed the young Archivist’s late night antics and had attempted to seek Orion out and speak with him.  
Megatron internally sighed as he bent forward and pulled Orion to stand. Instantly Megatron felt Orion stiffen under his touch and he suppressed a growl of frustration at this, a small part of his heart tightened at the reminder that his childhood didn’t remember him. Orion kept his gaze lowered as he stood before the massive frame of Lord Megatron, and a small blush crept up and stained his cheeks with a rosy hue. This did not go unnoticed by Megatron, however he chose to ignore it and bought his arms to rest against Orion’s shoulders. 

‘’ Stand up Orion. I will not ask again.’’ 

His voice caused Orion to flinch slightly and a pang of guilt settles like a poison serpent within Megatron’s stomach. The Warlord withdrew his hands from Orion and bought them to settle at his side once again. Orion had managed to compose himself and bowed respectively at Megatron. A faint flicker of surprise flashed within the depths of Megatron’s eyes at Orion’s actions. 

‘’ Thank you for your assistance Lord Megatron, I apologies for inconveniencing you.’’ 

‘’ Orion come walk with me this night’’ 

Orion faltered for s second at hearing the request of Lord Megatron and bowed in consent as he stood up. He still kept his gaze lowered as he began to follow behind Megatron. With his back towards him, Megatron lead the younger man to one of the more secluded balconies that overlooked the cherry blossom orchards within the palace grounds. With the soft gleaming of moonlight reflecting over the soft pink petals and the indulgent caress of a summer’s breeze, the Warlord and the Archivist both gazed upon the scene in a somewhat comfortable silence. Orion remained aware that he was within Lord Megatron’s presence, and as such reminded himself of that fact. However despite the loss of his recent memories, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the warlord’s presence, every time he had seen him. Orion cautiously glanced at him, and he couldn’t help the faint feeling deep within his heart that he had encountered the older man someplace before. However his mind would play tricks with him, as the imaginings that his mind conjured up were of a younger man, with dark blue eyes instead of the enigmatic and slightly intimidating purple eyes of the one beside him. The phantom within Orion’s mind expressed a gentler smile and a warmer persona then the regal and authoritative figure currently beside him. Orion struggled to recall the figure within his mind, before an excruciating pain pierced his head, causing him to instinctively grip his head in an attempt to stop the pain. Megatron caught the movement within his peripheral vision, and immediately found himself lowering Orion onto the bench, and settled down beside him. A grim expression formed over his features as he recalled when Knockout, the Court Physician had informed him of the potential consequences of Orion’s sudden memory loss.

Knockout had explained that due to the trauma of relinquishing the Wisdom of the Primes, Orion had developed Dissociative Amnesia. As a result, whenever Orion had attempted to remember past events, a debilitating pain would erupt within his mind, and in the early days of his recovery it had left the Archivist weak and bedridden. Since then, Megatron had instructed for Orion to have a bodyguard, should another incident occur, and as such had assigned his most trusted Assassin, Soundwave, to safeguard Orion throughout the day, and sometimes during the night. However Megatron insisted that Orion not be aware of this as the Archivist would become more withdrawn and insist that it would be unnecessary.  
Megatron lightly rubbed soothing circles against Orion’s back as he gently pulled the younger man to rest against his shoulder, and settled him against his chest until the pain subsided. Orion remained oblivious as he focused on his breathing, and waited until the pain became a dull throb within his head. One the drumming in his head had somewhat subsided, the Archivist became aware of the powerful hand that was currently rubbing against his back and he instinctively attempted to stand , when he found two strong arms tightened slightly around him, hindering his escape. 

‘’ Please Orion, stay here beside me just for this moment in time.’’ 

If Orion hadn’t been so close within Megatron’s grip, he would have sworn that his headache had caused him to become delirious. The desperation in which his name was spoken, and the ease in which his name formed upon the lips of the Warlord, Orion found himself complying with the whispered request of Lord Megatron. One the smaller man settled against Megatron’s chest, the Warlord continues to stroke Orion’s back, remembering a time when Orion had become sick with a cold, and by rubbing his back, Megatron had managed to lull the younger boy to sleep. Using that knowledge, the Warlord soothingly began to rock back and forth, as he felt Orion unconsciously settle back into him. A small smile graces his features at the familiarity in which he found himself in. He had secretly grown to miss the familiarity of the times that he and Orion had shared during their childhood, and has served as basis for the relationship as they had grown and blossomed into young men. When the Civil War had broken out, Megatron had grown cold and threatening, especially when the Council of the Primes had managed to indoctrinate Orion through their ideology and hypocrisy, that he was the enemy, as Orion had agreed with their ideals and beliefs and as such had become withdrawn from the Gladiator. Megatron had then realised that the only way to convince his brother that he was being controlled was to illuminate the very source of Orion’s corruption. Megatron launched an attack upon the Council of Primes, in an attempt to rescue his friend and only family member. Once Megatron had managed to storm into the headquarters of the Council building, he had realised that he had arrived too late to save his little brother. Bark blue eyes widened in dismay and trepidation as Orion became enveloped within the combined power of the Council members, as the Council of Primes unleashed their collective wisdom and powers upon the young teen before them. 

‘’ Orion!’’ 

Megatron rushed forward in an effort to reach Orion, his voice echoing off of the great wards of the chamber. Orion stood within the source of the gathered power, and turned to gaze at Megatron with an expression of uncertainty, hesitation and mild determination reflected within his sea blue eyes. Within the chaos of the attack and the fighting, Megatron would always the sorrowful smile that Orion gave him, for the last few milliseconds that the two spent gazing at each other within the chaotic Council building. 

‘’ I’m sorry Megatronus.’’ 

It was barely a whisper within the midst of the chaos that shrouded the Council Chambers, however to Megatron, those words had been deafening, as he saw his little brother disappear among the blue waves of power that encased his delicate and slender figure. Within those seconds Megatron witnessed his affectionate little brother disappear before his very eyes, and the birth of his nemesis Optimus Prime. It was on that day that Megatronus had also been transformed from a Gladiator attempting to bring peace to his people, and into the infamous Warlord that he would become.

Megatron broke out of his reminiscence when he felt the subtle stirring of Orion against his broad torso. His deep indigo eyes glimpsed down at the sleeping figure within his grasp, and an ache as deep as his soul emanated within his chest, at the familiar sight of his younger brother resting undisturbed within his powerful arms. With a tenderness that the Warlord was associated with, Megatron rested his forehead against Orion’s, in attempt to reassure himself that he had his brother back. Hidden within the subtle rays of moonlight, encased within the tender grasp of a powerful Monarch, Orion slumbered, ignorant of the weeping that fell upon his crimson robes. The gentle caress of a summer’s breeze caused the Orion to stir slightly. Megatron instantly pulled back as he felt Orion stir against him. Orion’s eyes flickered open, still glazed over with sleep at he gazed up at the tear stained indigo eyes of Megatron. Something clicked within the recesses of his groggy mind, and a name managed to slip between his lips, as Megatron’s gaze began to soften and brighten, and his violet eyes became dark blue.

‘’ Megatronus....’’

Megatron froze as the name fell from Orion’s lips, and immediately the Warlord realised that Orion had managed to remember him, even though he gazed back up at him through a dazed expression. Orion gently raised his hand brought it to rest against Megatronus face, as the Archivist gazed up at him through half glazed eyes. 

‘’ I am sorry Megatronus.’’ 

The words that Orion had last said to Megatron before his transformation, caused the Warlord to stare back at him through a widened gaze, as he heard the very words that often haunted his dreams at night. Megatron clutched Orion tightly within his arms as a rare smile spread against across his face, as he rested his forehead against Orion’s once again. 

‘’ Welcome back Little Brother.’’ 

Orion happily smiled sleepily back at Megatron, and sighed contently as he settled comfortable against his big brothers embrace. Megatron opened his eyes, and saw that Orion struggled to keep his eyes open. A desperate fear that Orion would sleep back under the waves of his mind, he smiled and endeavoured to draw Orion back with conversation. 

‘’ Wake up Orion’’

The slight hitch within his voice drew Orion’s attention as he glanced up at Megatron, whose eyes had revered back to their dark indigo colour once again. A slight frown encased Orion’s features as he suddenly noticed the change in colouration of Megatronus eyes. His mind reeled to understand what would cause such a sudden change within his brother, when dread began to blossom within his mind, as he suddenly became aware of where he was and who he was currently being held by.  
Megatron saw the change within the depths of Orion’s eyes, and he saw his little brother once again slip under the waves and influences of his amnesia, as the once familiar and warm expression that Orion held melted into one of dread and terror as he gazed back up at the Warlord. Megatron felt the rupture within his chest, as he once again witness his little brother slip from his grasp and disappear before his eyes. Orion stiffened at the Warlords expression and glanced down nervously.

‘’ Lord Megatron? What happened?’’ 

The formality in which Orion addressed him, caused Megatron to release his embrace and he stood up and straightened his robes and made his way to stand by the ledge of the balcony and oversee the view laid out before him. 

‘’ You passed out again Orion. I merely made sure that you did not injure yourself.’’ 

Megatron managed to keep his voice even and formal as he addressed Orion. The young Archivist paused for a moment as he gazed at the broad back of Megatron, before he gazed down at his hands shyly.

‘’ I am most grateful Lord Megatron. Thank you again for saving me twice this night’’ 

‘’ Megatronus’’

‘’ WH-what?’’

Orion stammered as he gazed up with startled eyes at Lord Megatron. For some reason the name summoned the figure with the dark blue eyes and the warm expression, and he felt his chest restrict as the image faded back into the depths of his mind, only to be replaced with the current image of Lord Megatron. 

‘’ You whispered that name while you were unconscious Orion. Tell me does it have any significance to you?’’ 

Megatron maintained his vigil over the scenery below him, as he waited patiently for an answer from the Archivist. Orion frowned as he struggled to concentrate. He felt such a mixed combination of nostalgic familiarity and paralysing trepidation at the sound of that name. However his mind refused to provide answers for him, and he clenched eyes in frustration as his knuckles turned white. Hot tears threatened to overwhelm him when a warm touch of a hand graced the crown of his head. 

‘’ Think nothing of it Orion. It is of no consequence.’’ 

Orion attempted to glance up at Megatron, however the Warlords face was obscured by a combination of moonlight and shadows, and as such, Orion didn’t notice the glimmer of tears reflected within Megatron’s indigo eyes. Before Orion could say anything more, Soundwave dropped from the rooftops and knelt silently before his lord and Master. Megatron’s expression promptly became hard and unreadable as he retracted his hand from Orion, and stood in front of his most trusted Assassin. 

‘’ What is it Soundwave?’’ 

‘’ We have Intel on the Rebels Lord Megatron, it requires you immediate attention.’’

This drew Orion’s attention, as his mind recalled the fact that Ratchet would be leading the Rebels attack against Lord Megatron’s forces. Megatron turned his attention back to Orion, who sat upon the bench, unaware of the fact that he was being silently observed.

‘’ Go rest Orion I have matters that require my attention.’’ 

‘’ Yes Lord Megatron.’’ 

Orion stood up and only faltered for a few seconds before he was able to steady himself and began the trek back to his chambers. Megatron watched the Archivist disappear through the hallway, only then did he return his attention back to Soundwave and the issue of the Rebels.  
Orion manged to settle down into his bed as the image of a smiling young man with dark blue eyes and a warm expression kept flashing through his mind.

‘’ Welcome back Little Brother.’’ 

After while his eye lids grew heavy, and with soft tender words echoing within his dreams, along with the haunting gaze of a figure with dark blue eyes and a warm expression reflected within them, Orion fell into a tranquil sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little creation of mine. Ok please review and let me know what you think, See you all next time and happy writing.


End file.
